LOTM: String Theory S5 P8/Transcript
(Erin is seen glaring at Zal who stands stunned) Zal: So it is true, you're the daughter of Seris Lorthare after all! If that armor wasn't enough evidence already! Erin: You vastly underestimated us Zal. But you crossed the line when you messed with my brother like that. Zal: What? This is just because of a couple of cats? Pathetic! Erin: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! (Erin punches Zal in the mouth, knocking him away) Zal: Ow, THAT HURT!! Miles: Get him Erin! Uraraka: Come on Erin you got this! Momo: Go on Erin get in there! Zal: BIG MISTAKE IF YOU DO KID!! Erin: Who are you calling kid Zal? (Zal stands confused) Erin: In case you didn't know already you face the might of an Ice God. So just try and beat me if you can. Zal: You may have his powers girl, but you are STILL mortal! You can still be killed! And you forget! THIS IS MY WORLD!! (Erin looks around as the dark void starts to change and shift) Alex: Erin.... (The world morphs into a distorted forest) Zal: Get ready! (Erin glares at Zal as he bears his claws) Zal: Let's see if that armor can take this! (Zal charges forward and slashes Erin, causing no damage) Zal: Impossible, nothing can deflect the cut of my claws! Erin: This armor withstood hits from Alkorin. What chances do you have? (Zal thrusts his arms forward and suddenly several portals open up) Erin: How about that? (The portals fire lasers at Erin) Zal: Nothing?! (Zal closes his portals) Zal: Nothing huh? Looks like I'm gonna have to get invasive. Miles: What? Omega: What did he mean by that? (A puddle of slime is seen crawling over behind Erin as the heroes notice it) Tenya: Erin, behind you! (Erin turns her head as the slime attaches to her back) Zal: Now I've got you! (The slime suddenly freezes over and shatters, stunning Zal) Zal: HUH?! Erin: I told you nothing can break it! (Erin fires ice at Zal, severely damaging him) Zal: OW! YOU BASTARD!!! (Zal charges forward before he's hit by more ice, stumbling him back) Zal: *Growls* YOU DIRTY LITTLE FALSE GOD!!! (The void changes into some kind of city) Mina: Where are we now??? Uraraka: It looks like a city. Tenya: Why here? Tsuyu *Points* RIBBIT?!? (Everyone looks up and sees Zal became a giant) Zal: NOW WHAT HEROES?! ???: What the hell is that?! (The heroes turn as they discover the other heroes are seen behind them looking up at Zal) Alex: Wait a minute! THIS ISN'T THE VOID, IT'S THE REAL WORLD! Izuku: That must be his actual size! Miles: How are we supposed to beat him now?! No one can grow to that size! Erin: We need to figure something out and fast! Zal: Since you humans have found yourselves in an insignificant position, destroying you will be easy as pie! And once your stains on the pavement, destroying this Multiverse will be a cake walk! Izuku: This isn't good... Ian: Deku we need to heal your arm! Izuku: Yeah do it quickly! Erin: LOOK OUT!! (Zal raises his foot in order to stomp on the heroes but Erin quickly creates a powerful ice dome) Zal: THAT CAN'T PROTECT YOU FOREVER!!! Erin: Dammit, he's too powerful! Alex: For a demon stuck in a mask, he's strong! Miles: Okay does anyone here have a super cool and hidden power they'd like to reveal because I'm open to suggestion! Jack: What are we supposed to do here? None of us can grow to a size like him! From down here, we're completely screwed! Izuku: Don't say that, we got this! (The dome begins to crack) Erin: Probably not! (Zal in seen on his knees as he punches the dome) Zal: I'LL OBLITERATE YOU ALL!!! Erin: HOLD ON!! (The heroes brace themselves for impact) Alex: Well, we're dead. (The dome come crashing down on them all. Zal stands down and looks at it) Zal:..... (The debris moves as the heroes all push the shatter ice out of the way) Shoto: Well we're still alive. Erin: Yeah.. That's a relief... (Suddenly Zal's hand reaches down and grabs Erin who cries out, as she's being lifted up) Jack: ERIN!!! (Zal lifts Erin up to his face) Zal: Well then, still alive I see? Not for long! (Zal's face splits open as it opens up to reveal a maw of razor sharp teeth) Alex: NO!! Jack: STOP IT YOU BASTARD!! (Zal prepares to devour Erin before he's hit with ice blasts from a building's roof, causing Zal to drop Erin who lands safely on the ground) Alex: Erin, are you okay?! Erin: Yeah I'm fine. Izuku: Hey look! ???: Not so fast Zal! (The heroes look up to find Seris donning his own Ice Dragon Armor) Alex: Dad?! Miles: What?! But I thought he was- Uraraka: How is he doing that?! Seris: Looks like my ice healing finally decided to come around. And now there's nothing holding me back from destroying you and saving my kids! Zal: Like you can do any real damage to me! Seris: Really? (Seris hits Zal in the mouth with ice, causing him to recoil back) Seris: Looks like you're not a big fan of ice Zal. Good for me! Erin: ALL RIGHT DAD! Seris: What do you say kids!? Feel like joining your dad in finishing him off! Alex: *Looks at Erin* What do you say Erin? Erin: Let's do it Alex! (The two grab each other's hands as they smirk, ready to work together with their father) Seris: That's good! Erin, fire at this slimeball! (Seris and Erin charge up ice blasts) Seris: Ready?! Erin: NOW!! (Seris and Erin fire at Zal, causing his body to start freezing) Zal: NO! I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO WORK TOGETHER!! (Zal's arm cracks and shatters) Zal: GAAAAAAAAAH!! Seris: Looks like this is the end Zal! How does it feel?! Zal: Remember my words heroes! Once I'm gone, it won't be long until you find a new monster to deal with! All Might: That'll be the day villain! But until then the world can rest knowing that we are here to help! Zal: You'll see! YOU'LL ALL SEE!!! Seris: Now hurry up and die asshole. (Zal's body freezes over as his legs shatter, causing him to fall to the ground and shatter into pieces, ending his reign of terror as the remaining Puppets lose their brainwashing and stand confused) Former Puppet #1: Huh? Former Puppet #2: What's going-? Isaac: It's okay everyone! You're all safe now. We're gonna take you all back to our base for a few tests. Former Puppet: But what about...What's with the body armor and weapons? Isaac: All will be explained in due time. Now line up single file and enter the trucks. (Meanwhile, Erin and Seris' armor melts away as they join up with the heroes) Izuku: We...We won! (The heroes all start cheering at their victory. Uraraka hugs Izuku much to his shock and embarrassment. Omega and his kid start dancing around happily and Mina joins them) Alex: We really did it. Erin: Yeah. We did. (Seris goes up to his kids) Seris: Hey kids. (Alex and Erin both rush up and hugs Seris) Alex: But...How did you do this, we saw you in that bed you were paralyzed! Seris: It seems that the whole time I was in that wheelchair, my ice was healing the connection between my spine. I guess my healing just isn't what it used to be anymore! Erin: Well, we're just thankful you could help! (The three continue hugging before Erin turns to find Jack pulling himself free from the debris) Jack: Jeez, about time I got out. Erin: Jack! Jack: Erin? (Erin rushes up and hugs Jack) Erin: Oh thank god your okay! Jack: Did.. Did we win? Erin: Yeah we did. Jack: Ah good cause that was- (Erin then starts to kiss Jack which catches him off guard. But soon he starts to kiss back) Alex: *Loudly clear throat* Erin! (Erin and Jack stop and look at Alex. Erin then notices the shocked look at her dad's face) Erin: Oh uhhhh, dad! Seris: *laughs* And you didn't tell me? Erin: I was going to but- Seris: You don't have to worry about me Erin, it doesn't bother me. Your mother is another story though. Erin: You think she'll be mad? Seris: Maybe. Erin: Please don't tell her dad! Seris: Hey, my lips are sealed from here on out. Erin: *sigh* Thank you. Alex: So guys...What now? (The heroes all look at each other before Miles pipes up) Miles: Hmm, I got a couple ideas. (The scene then cuts to that night as Miles, Uraraka, Alex and Izuku are seen cheering as they put their cans of soda into the air and up to each other) Miles: THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST PARTY EVER!! (The Defenders all cheer in response) Omega: I've never been this hyped up in my life! Alex: After everything guys, I think we deserve this! Izuku: Agreed! Erin: You know we did bro! Jack is seen holding up a potato chip) Jack: Hey Zulu! (Zulu turns around to face Jack) Jack: You want it? Zulu: Yeah! (Jack throws the chip as Zulu catches it and eats it) Zulu: Awesome! (Miles looks over and notices Omega is gone) Miles: Wait, where did-? Omega: Hey, I found more cake! Miles: Omega! We talked about this! (Miles gets up to go and stop Omega) Miles: You know how you get when you eater sweets! Omega: Well I want cake! (The others are seen in the living quarters) Pearl: Is dad going after cake again? Mina: *sigh* Sounds like it. Foxtrot: He's definitely a child at heart now. Pearl: You know it! Jack: Hey what are you all sitting around for? Uraraka: Yeah! This is a celebration! Erin: Well... Uraraka: Come on Erin, you get to be with Jack! (Erin blushes as Jack laughs) Jack: Nice one Ochaco! Erin: Alright alright, I'm coming. Jack: That's the spirit! (Erin gets up and grabs Jack's hand as they begin to kiss) Foxtrot: Gross... Erin: Foxtrot. Foxtrot: I didn't say anything! Uraraka: I don't think I've ever seen Jack so happy! Tsuyu: Yeah well Jack is usually always angry so this is a big change. Jack: What did you say about me?! Tsuyu: You see? Pearl: Well there's the old Jack! Erin: Ah come on, Jack. They're just having fun. Jack:... All right. Only cause you ask. (Miles is seen stumbling out of the kitchen without Omega) Miles: Hey guys....! Alex: Whoa Miles, what happened to you? Miles: Oh you know...just *hic* messing around. Izuku: Are you drunk? Miles: Am I....? (Omega then pops out of Miles' shoulder) Omega: Sorry! It's a side effect of my new bond form! Alex: Why is he acting like that? Omega: His brain's been a bit jacked. Miles: Hooray....! (Miles then falls to the floor and passes out. Omega then separates and is seen eating a slice of cake) Alex: You got your cake at least. Omega: Ate the whole thing! Izuku: Wait what?! Alex: You ate the whole thing!? Omega: Yep! Alex: Omega that cake was for everyone!! Omega: Well you kids don't tell me these- (Omega's eyes suddenly dilate as he glares at the group) Izuku: Uhhhh...Omega? (Omega suddenly turns to a puddle of goo) Alex: Holy crap, did he just die?! Izuku: No way, this happened last time he ate cake! (Erin, Jack and Mina come in and see Omega's puddle) Erin: Omega?! Mina: OMEGA!! *rushes to the puddle* OMEGA!! SPEAK TO ME!! Alex: Mina it's okay! It's only because of all the sugar remember? Erin: Why is Miles on the floor? Alex: Okay now that's a long story. Mina: He's not dead is he?! (Mina puts her hand in the goo, causing it to react as it envelops her hand and starts crawling up her arm) Jack: Ah gross! Izuku: He's never done that before! Erin: Does it...Does it hurt? Mina: No. But it does feel strange. (The puddle eventually manages to crawl up Mina's arm as it bonds to her. His head then pops out from her shoulder) Omega: Ooooh man...I think I ate too much cake... Mina: Are you feeling okay? This bond felt different. Omega: Oh that? It's because it's a complete bond. Erin: You can do that now? Omega: I've always been able to, I just chose not to since... (Omega looks down at Miles) Omega: Yeah, I should probably separate before that happens to you too. (Omega separates from Mina as Miles is seen slowly getting back up) Miles: Oh god...What the hell happened to me...? Alex: You okay? Miles: I feel like I was injected with anesthetic. Way too much anesthetic. (Miles gets up as he supports himself onto the table) Izuku: Omega's bonding must've drained him of his stamina. Miles: Hey it's okay guys...I'm fine. (Miles starts to walk away) Miles: I think I'm just gonna lay down for a bit though. (Miles heads toward his room as the others stand watching. Omega is seen looking sad) Omega: Sorry... Mina: Oh it's okay Omega. Just keep the cake intake to a minimum. Omega: Okay... (Omega walks off to see his kids as Kiro and Ian are seen hiding behind a wall) Kiro: These Targhul are definitely interesting man. Ian: Are you sure we should still go through with this Kiro? I mean he is our friend and all. Kiro: You're talking like we're gonna kill him Ian. We're not villains, all we need to do is get his consent for it. Ian: But I don't think running experiments on children is very ethical Kiro! Kiro: They're not kids Ian, physically anyway. Besides it'll be fine, all I wanna know is the effects of their bonding abilities. Ian: Why? Kiro: Don't you see the possibilities? With all the benefits bonding gives our friends there's bound to be something behind it! Ian: I don't exactly see how getting tickled half to death is considered a benefit. Kiro: Still, besides that little side effect who knows what his bonding could do for the human race! Ian: *sigh* If you say so, but can it wait till tomorrow? I still wanna celebrate. Kiro: Of course man! You think I would miss out on this for a silly little experiment? Ian: Uhhh- Kiro: Exactly man! Ian: Fine by me, let's go! (Jack then turns the corner as the two jump back in fear) Jack: Whoa guys, are you okay? Ian: Oh uhhh, yeah of course we are! Kiro: Just a bit excited is all! Jack: Well come on then, night's still young isn't it? Ian: You know it! (The three join up as they rejoin the others as they cheer. The threat of The Puppetmaster and his minions have finally been vanquished and the Defenders are free to do as they please. What other adventures could they find themselves in now?) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels